Unexpected Rebellion
by Sergeant Cody
Summary: The crew meets a mysterious stranger, who pays them for taking him to different planets. Who is he and why is he hiding his face? Could he eventually join the rebellion? Not an original character. A bit OOC. (Don't read reviews before reading the story, they are full of spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

_**This story takes place before Ezra joins the crew. (He will join eventually in few chapters.)**_

_**In this story I plan to ignore the storyline of Clone wars and I alternate some of the main story in Star Wars. Nothing radical, just few details about the past of "The Stranger". He is not an original character.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_The Ghost_ landed in a small city on a nameless planet in The Outer Rim system. The crew wasn't much excited about the outlying place probably full of the criminals and prospering black market, but they needed to make a fuelling stop to return to Lothal to hopefully find a way to make some credits.

Being rebels wasn't exactly a job with a regular income, so they sometimes had to accept an offer from smugglers to transport people or illegal cargo through the Empire. Kanan had a contact on Lothal who would arrange those operations, sometimes he would even buy goods stolen by the crew from the Empire. But usually the rebels were occupied with making trouble for Imperials.

Kanan got off the ship and took a look of the surroundings. The whole planet seemed to be coloured in shades of orange and beige and was a bit depressing. The beings walking around were slow and quiet. Kanan noticed that most of them had weapons usually just half-hidden so everyone would see them and keep away. _Dangerous place, indeed._ Kanan turned around to see Zeb and Hera walking out of the ship.

"Kanan, we will take care of the refueling. I need you to get some supplies, mostly the food." Hera handed him a short list.

"What about Sabine? She could go with me." Kanan suggested.

"Just look around, Kanan. This is not a good place for her. I have a bad feeling about all the strangers." Hera suspiciously sized up few men who were trying to discreetly check up their ship. "This doesn't look like a friendly environment. She will stay on board."

"Ok. I will get everything as soon as possible. Will you be fine by yourself here?" Kanan asked.

"Sure. Just be quick." Hera then joined Zeb who was already haggling over the price with the local.

Kanan left the docks and wandered through a few streets to a market. Unlike the rest of the place, the market was very lively. The sellers were yelling their offers that were constantly changing in reaction to other sellers. Buyers were trying to get attention and jumping the queue. There were even a few quarrels and fights. Kanan did his best to avoid them and searched for calmer places.

After some time he had all the food the crew needed and only few spare parts for a ship remained on the list. Kanan left the market behind and looked for some kind of a repair shop. On the way he had a bad feeling about being followed – just a small pang in the Force – but when the turned back, he couldn't see anything suspicious.

He tried to shake off the feeling and concentrate on his task. Kanan believed that if someone attacked him, he would be able to defend himself. As he was leaving the city centre, the streets became more and more deserted. But Kanan was glad, because with few people there was a better chance he wouldn't run into trouble which was the last thing he needed. At least this city was so remote there were no Imperial soldiers.

Finally, Kanan found the shop. It was empty except for the owner. Kanan greeted him but just got some weird noise as a response. _I hope he talks Basic,_ Kanan thought. As he was grabbing parts he needed off the shelves the main door opened and a hooded man entered. As soon as Kanan laid his eyes on the stranger the Force warned him. _Is it possible this guy followed me here? He doesn't look like a customer._

Stranger's clothes were black with a few red stripes and a belt. He was carrying a small backpack fitting tightly to his back and so as not to limit him in a combat. The clothes were tight enough to reveal the muscles, but loose enough that the man could easily be hiding a few weapons. Kanan decided to avoid him if possible and just mind his own business. But the stranger, of course, had to be interested in Kanan.

He carefully and silently walked to him, never revealing any part of his face. Kanan backed off, but the stranger followed in a steady pace. Kanan realised he wouldn't leave him alone so he decided to confront him.

"How can I help you?" Kanan asked politely, even managed a fake smile.

"I'm glad you ask." Stranger replied. "I noticed your ship in the docks." His voice was low and deep and clearly not used to long discussions.

"You have been following me since I left the ship?" Kanan was surprised. Usually the Force warned him and revealed his followers, but not this time, obviously.

"Yes. I am looking for a crew that would take me off this planet to any Outer Rim system in the Territories. Money's not a problem. Name your price." The stranger obviously wasn't new at this. Kanan looked him up and down.

He was tempted by the money offering but discouraged by the Force yelling at him that the stranger was dangerous. "Why should I trust you?" Kanan asked.

"You shouldn't. We do not know each other. But how can I trust _you_ that you wouldn't attack me on your ship, rob me, and then dispose my body in space?"

"Wow. Why would you even think about something like this?" Kanan was a bit disgusted by stranger's calmness and that he said it in a way someone would discuss a sunny weather.

"I always presume the worst." Stranger claimed with indifference.

"I don't like you." Kanan stepped back and turned to the owner so he could pay for the purchase. He hoped the stranger would leave him.

"Is it because you can't see my face?"

Kanan flinched with surprise as the stranger was suddenly few centimetres behind him._ Why didn't I sense him coming closer?_

"I have a good reason to hide. You should understand that."

Kanan turned around to face him. Well, "face him" in a metaphorical meaning, because the stranger's face was all hidden. "Leave me alone." Kanan put the accent on every single word.

"I need to hide my face, just as you need to hide _who you are._" The stranger almost whispered the last words, then he stepped back to give Kanan some space. Kanan froze.

_Could he know something? It's not possible!_ "I will wait for your decision in the docks." The stranger turned around and left. Kanan stared at the closed door in shock until the shop owner drew his attention impatiently.

_**Notes: Put the flags out! There is a new story! I hope you will like it, it's going to be quite long (well, longer than my previous stories). I already have four chapters prewritten, so the updates should be regular for now.**_

_**This note contains a minor spoiler for the third chapter, so stop reading now: I do not know where Lothal is, just that it is somewhere in Outer Rim Territories, so unfortunately I can't be more specific about Strangers wishes. But I guess it's clear I want him to travel with the crew for now.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes: Some people asked, if Ezra is the stranger. No, he is not. Ezra will join the crew in few chapters as it happened in the Spark of Rebellion, but he is not much important to the story. Or maybe he will, who knows. Anyway, the stranger is adult, sorry for not mentioning it. I never guessed people would think it's Ezra.**_

_**Thank you for your comments.**_

Hera and Zeb finally agreed on the price with the local and made sure the whole refueling went smoothly. Hera kept checking out their surroundings and all the weird men and creatures wandering in the docks. They made her feel uneasy and glad she was with Zeb. As time passed her caution increased, especially because of three men who apart from others were just not moving anywhere and seemed not very dutiful.

She also noticed a newcomer in black and red clothes, wearing a hood and having covered every part of his body._ Weird; he must be very hot with all the clothes,_ Hera thought. He moved cautiously but self-confidently like he knew exactly where he was headed. He paid no attention to anyone he passed and sat on a container near the Ghost.

As soon as the tank was full, Hera paid the local and told Zeb: "I think it will be safer to wait for Kanan inside." Zeb nodded. "I can't agree more."

Sabine finished the sketch she was working on and decided to go outside for a moment. She just couldn't stay on board when there was another planet to discover! She decided to go after Hera and Zeb and find out how much time it will take. Sabine stepped out and enjoyed an inhale of a dry air.

The planet looked shabby. Sabine couldn't find better word to describe it. She already started imagining how different it would look with more colours and plant life. Sabine turned and walked around the ship, but there was no one. _They are probably already inside,_ Sabine thought and headed back to the ship hoping Hera wouldn't notice because it would mean a long lecture about safety.

"Hello, there!"

Sabine turned around. There were three men standing behind her. One was leaning on the ship trying to look casually, the other two were smirking.

"Um, hi?" One look was enough for Sabine to say she didn't like them.

"Wanna join us for a drink?" They moved towards her.

"Not really." Sabine started to recede, not wanting to lose them out of sight.

One of them jumped to her and grabbed her arm. "We would like you to join us." The others surrounded her.

"Leave me." Sabine hoped the encounter wouldn't end catastrophically and considered her options. She usually didn't get to a close combat fighting, but they could be sure she would fight them with all her strength.

"You should leave the lady alone." The low and threatening voice caused the men freeze and turn around. A man in red and black clothes and covered face was standing motionlessly behind them. He didn't seem to have any weapons and his smaller frame made the men laugh.

"Back off! This is none of your business." The one still holding Sabine yanked her to his side. "This lady is coming with us."

This gesture seemed to be enough for the stranger to provoke him. Before Sabine could even blink, all three men were lying on the ground and moaning in pain. The stranger offered Sabine his hand to help her step over one of them. "You should be more careful. This place is not safe."

"Thank you. I thought my friends are out here. I probably wouldn't go anywhere alone."

"Ok." Stranger nodded.

"My name is Sabine."

The stranger chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Sabine."

Sabine liked his deep and calm voice pronouncing her name. "You know, this is the part where you tell me yours."

"Is it?" Stranger seemed to have absolutely no interest in her.

"Well, yes. What is your name?" Sabine asked. She tried to see strangers face under the hood, but he was obviously used to hiding his face in front of people and he was really good at it. Few moments passed without anyone saying anything.

"You know, I would like to call you somehow. It would be weird to call you "Someone" or "Some hooded guy", don't you think?"

"I guess it could be confusing."

Sabine looked him up and down. She wondered why she was still talking to him and why he hadn't already walked away since he had no interest in her. But she was puzzled over him saving her in the first place and decided to keep talking to him.

"You seem to like red colour. I could call you Reddie since you didn't give me even a fake name or a nickname." Sabine suggested.

Stranger chuckled again. "If you want. It doesn't really matter to me."

"Sabine!"

She turned and saw Kanan who didn't look much pleased she was talking with some stranger. Sabine rushed to Kanan.

"Hey, Kanan, did you get everything in the city?" Sabine tried to change the subject before Kanan would start asking her about the man. But Kanan folded his arms and looked angry.

"Why are you talking to him?"

"He helped me." Sabine just said and looked over her shoulder, but those rude men were gone.

"Helped you with what?" Kanan asked. He clearly couldn't let it go.

"There were some rude men who were bothering me and he fought them off."

"Why did you do that?" Kanan turned to face the man.

"Believe it or not, but I have an honour. And I wouldn't tolerate anyone bothering or hurting a minor or an unarmed woman."

Kanan snorted, not believing the stranger. Sabine looked at both of them suspiciously. "Did I miss something? Do you know each other?"

"Well, yes, kind of." Kanan admitted.

"Have you decided?" The stranger asked.

Sabine folded her arms and hoped they would bother to tell her.

"Maybe, if you show me your face." Kanan negotiated.

"Not an option." The stranger dismissed the matter.

"Kanan? What is going on?" Sabine tried, but neither of men responded to her.

"Reddie?" She tried again.

"We definitely need to talk." Kanan admitted.

"We can talk on board leaving this system." Stranger suggested.

"I will consult it with the rest of the crew." Kanan turned around and got on the ship. Sabine walked behind him and Reddie followed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, Kanan," Hera greeted. "Did everything go alright? Oh, hello?" She said, when she noticed the hooded man walking on board, and looked questioningly at Kanan.

"Hera, this is…"

"Reddie. I am Reddie." The Stranger spoke. Hera raised her eyebrow sceptically because the name just didn't suit the muscular man with such a deep voice.

"Reddie?" She asked; voice full of irony.

"It's a nickname I was given." Stranger said as if he was called Reddie his whole life. Sabine smiled, feeling proud of herself.

"OK. And why are you here?"

"I was hoping you could give me a ride away from this planet. I already told your friend you can name your price." Reddie explained.

"Where do you want to go?" Hera asked.

"Anywhere in the Outer Rim system. I do not have a preference right now."

"That is unusual." Hera commented. "What about Lothal?"

"Sounds great." Reddie agreed.

"Welcome aboard then. How long will it take you to get your stuff here?"

Reddie tilted his head to side. "What stuff?" He sounded puzzled.

"I thought you wanted to leave this planet for good." Hera explained.

"Yes, I do. I am leaving it for good." Reddie confirmed.

"So, when will you be ready to leave?" Hera asked.

"Right away."

"But you don't have anything with you." Sabine explained as the stranger seemed to have no idea what they were talking about and looked at him.

"I have everything I need."

The whole crew eyed him suspiciously. The small backpack he had looked like a luggage for one day.

"Worry not." Reddie said and took few credits out of his pocket. "I have credits to pay you."

"Very well." Hera turned and walked to the cockpit.

Zeb, who was just silently observing, walked to Reddie and said: "I'm Zeb. Follow me, I will show you your cabin."

"Ok." Reddie looked around, but he still made sure his face was covered. Then he followed Zeb.

"You know, you could take that hood of yours off. It's not like it will start raining in here."

"I won't." Reddie said.

Zeb waited for an explanation but was given none during their way through the corridor.

"There it is." Reddie walked inside.

"Thank you. I will stay the whole time here, I won't bother you anyhow."

Zeb just shrugged and left him alone. But he wasn't alone for long.

Sabine stormed into the cabin, getting a surprised flinch from the man, who was sitting at a small table. She didn't wait for an invitation and sat on the bed. "How can this be all you have?" She asked.

"It's all I need." Reddie explained. After some silence implying Sabine's dissatisfaction he added: "I have some spare clothes in the backpack. Then I have few weapons hidden in my clothes and some devices such as comlink and datapad." Reddie specified.

"So you travel like this all the time?"

"Mostly." Reddie admitted. He didn't usually talk to crews that took him from one planet to another. He would stay in his cabin or sit somewhere alone and interact with the crew only to tell them the name of the planet he wanted to go to, and to give them credits for the ride. But this gang was different. They were all very unique. Reddie hadn't met many groups whose members were so different. Usually they were united by the same race or money or something, but these guys left Reddie wonder what connected them and how they met.

_Not that it matters_, Reddie thought,_ I will never see them again after this trip._

Unexpectedly, the door opened again and Kanan entered. He still looked a bit angry and defensive. Reddie allowed himself a small smile. He hit the nail on the head back there in the shop.

"We need to talk. Sabine, could you, please, leave us?"

Reddie didn't show any sign of any emotion, actually, he didn't move an inch and waited for the situation to get cleared. Sabine sighed and got up: "I guess I'll leave you then." And she left.

Kanan sat across the table. "What exactly did you mean by needing to hide _who I am_?"

Reddie was completely still and said with calmness: "You're a Jedi."

**_Notes: A bit of a cliffhanger, maybe? ;-) I'm sorry about the length of this chapter, but I couldn't help it, I like cliffhangers._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Notes: If you know or have a tip about Reddie's identity, please, do not share it in reviews as a spoiler. I believe that at some point it will be pretty much clear, who my stranger is._**

Kanan jumped off the seat and yelled: "How the Force do you know?"

"Or maybe you're Sith, since you're still angry." The stranger continued.

Kanan grabbed him and yanked him on his feet. Reddie immediately lowered his head so his face would stay hidden. Then Kanan pushed him against the wall. Reddie made no effort to defend himself and just waited silently. Sabine chose that exact moment to enter the cabin.

"Ehm, guys, I didn't want to…" Sabine stopped talking as she saw the situation, and then continued slowly: "…interrupt something, but I heard yelling…"

Zeb appeared at the door frame and peeked in curiously.

"You can calm down." Reddie said, nothing in his voice showing any kind of discomfort or unease.

"Not until you explain." Kanan held him firmly in place.

"I can recognise a lightsaber when I see one." Reddie said. "I know you think people in these systems have never seen any Jedi, but you still shouldn't wear your lightsaber so noticeably if you don't want to be exposed one day."

Kanan looked down at his side where he indeed kept his lightsaber, even though it was just one part of it, so no one could accidentally ignite it. Kanan let go of Reddie.

"Sorry. You're right." he mumbled as an apology. He hadn't really expected anyone recognising the metal tube as his main weapon.

"It's alright." Reddie shrugged.

Hera called from the other side of the ship: "Guys! The meal is ready, let's go eat!"

"Yes!" Zeb called, then he turned to Kanan: "I hoped you bought something good and not as the last time."

Kanan rolled his eyes and replied: "Don't worry. I won't make that mistake again."

All of them laughed, remembering what happened. Reddie finally saw what was connecting them as a team – they were like a family. He sat back to the table waiting for them to leave. He felt he had already spoken and interacted with people more during this hour than in the last year.

"You're invited too, Reddie." Sabine said when she noticed he stayed behind.

"I do not need anything." He tried to make an excuse, but Sabine returned and started to persuade him.

"Come on. You need to eat too. Besides, it would be rude to decline. Hera was cooking. And Chopper a bit, but that doesn't count."

"Who is Chopper?" Reddie asked.

"Our droid. We are trying to keep him occupied, so you won't actually meet him." Sabine laughed a bit nervously. "He can be really annoying. So, come on." Sabine invited him again.

"Ok." Reddie accepted.

They all walked into the main room and sat to the table. Hera handed around plates with some food and sat as well. Chopper flied through the room, making some noises, but never stopping by. The crew didn't pay any attention to him, but Reddie turned his head and looked at him.

"Do you ever take your hood off?" Hera asked, starting a conversation.

"No." Reddie said. He didn't know much about friendly conversations and had no idea how to keep one.

"Why not?" Hera asked again.

"So no one would recognise me."

"Are you someone famous?" Sabine jumped into the conversation.

"Thankfully not." Reddie chuckled.

"Then why?"

"Well, it's complicated." Reddie said indecisively. "I have a…" The stranger hesitated. "…a very specific appearance. People could talk about me."

"That's not that bad, is it?" Sabine didn't understand the situation.

"I have powerful enemies. And even though it's nearly impossible they would find out, I do not take any risks."

"Are these _powerful enemies_ The Empire by any chance?" Kanan asked.

"Mostly." Reddie admitted.

"We are not with the Empire." Sabine pointed out.

"But if you were captured, you would definitely mention me." Reddie argued.

"Why should we do it?" Sabine felt insulted.

"To take their attention away from the rest of your friends." Reddie explained.

"We would tell them nothing." She folded her arms and leaned back on the backrest.

"It depends on the length of your stay. After some time, you would do anything to stop them."

Sabine needed a while to understand. "You mean an interrogation?"

Reddie nodded. "Yes. Of course."

"How would you know?"

"I've heard stories…" His voice trailed off.

Kanan thought that there was much more than just hearing stories, but no one else seemed to think of it.

"I guess the good news is we do not plan to get captured. We actually won't, we're way too awesome for that." Sabine assured him.

"Of course you are." Reddie nodded.

Sabine felt he was smiling. If she was curious about him when they met for the first time, now she was dying with curiosity and determined to find out more about him.

**_Notes: Just if you wanted an idea how to picture Reddie – I'm imagining his clothes and stuff a bit like Assassin from Assassin's Creed, just in black and red and not so complicated._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notes: Thank you so much for your support. I already have more views, followers and reviews on this story than on my first one and it's been just a few days! This chapter is almost twice as long as the previous, so enjoy!_**

After the dinner, the crew returned to their usual activities. Hera went to the cockpit, Zeb and Kanan played Dejarik, and Sabine went to her cabin. She took out her sketchbook and pencils and lost herself in drawing. This time her sketch was neither complicated nor colourful. Usually she worked on it long time and used variety of colours, but now she needed just two colours – black and red. When she was done with it, she hid the sketchbook and sneaked furtively to Reddie's cabin. She knocked not wanting to storm in as she did the last time.

"Come in."

Sabine entered and saw Reddie sitting at the table again reading one of the books that were in the bookshelf beside the bed.

"Hi, again." Sabine smiled somewhat nervously.

"Um, hi." Reddie answered, sounding confused.

"Do you have everything you need? I could bring you water or something." Sabine offered.

"No, thanks, I do not need anything, except for a ride to Lothal." He raised the book, so Sabine could read the title. It was about Lothal history and interesting places to visit.

"Have you even heard of that planet?" Sabine asked, glad she could move the conversation to a sensible topic, and tried to slowly and unobtrusively sit at the bed.

"Yes. It could be an interesting visit. Have you been there?"

"Yes, we go there all the time."

"It sounded as if you had your base there."

"Well, not really. I guess it's just our favourite destination." Sabine said and realised she shouldn't talk about them much and be careful as Reddie was. He could've been an undercover agent trying to get information about rebels…

"Good. Do you know it well, then?" Reddie asked. "Probably." Sounded the vague reply.

"How much is it controlled by the Empire? Are there many soldiers in the streets?"

Sabine eased. "Quite a lot. They have a huge military base there and the Academy for young cadets. But they mostly stay in the cities."

"Ok." Reddie nodded.

"Why is the Empire looking for you?" Sabine asked. She had no idea how to lead the conversation that way, so she just asked directly and hoped Reddie would answer. He seemed to be taken by surprise by her question.

"They are not actually looking for me." He answered eventually.

Sabine raised her eyebrows and looked at him questioningly, then she realised he couldn't see her face so she frowned.

"They think I died. But if they found out I survived they would hunt me down." Reddie explained.

"What so terrible have you done?" Sabine continued.

"Well, it's complicated. Anyway, occasionally when I need money I accept jobs as a bounty hunter currently."

"Bounty hunter?" Sabine looked surprised.

"What? Do I look like someone with an honest occupation?" Reddie shrugged. "I target high ranks officers and important people of the Empire."

"I don't like bounty hunters." Sabine folded her arms and silently judged him.

"I didn't ask you to like them." Reddie wasn't amused.

"So you kill people for living." Sabine stated.

"As I said – occasionally." Reddie didn't understand why he was explaining himself to her, but he continued. "I don't need much money – just enough for travelling and food."

"Don't your clients or other hunters call you somehow?" Sabine realised he had to have some name for gaining reputation amongst lower classes and getting contracts.

"I've heard nicknames as Shadow or Invisible One. The latter is more popular at the moment." Reddie admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me that instead of letting me make something up?" Sabine asked.

"It would sound weird." Reddie shrugged.

"Why do people call you Invisible One? Is it because no one actually knows how you look?"

"No. It's about how I work. I can reach my target without anyone noticing me and raising the alarm. Usually I can arrange an accident so no one would even think of a foul play." Reddie seemed to be proud about that. "And I don't stay at one place for too long, so not many people have met me more than once or twice."

Sabine didn't want to admit it but his supposed abilities impressed het. Anyway, she let the bounty-hunter-subject go and asked further: "So you travel a lot?"

"All the time. Why do you keep asking me questions about me?"

"I'm curious, I guess." Sabine shrugged. "Are you alone all the time?"

"Yes."

"What about family or friends?"

"None."

"What happened?"

"I'm not really a social person."

"I wouldn't guess that." Sabine noted ironically. "But I meant what happened to your family?"

"They are dead. Is this supposed to be an interrogation?" Reddie tilted his head to the side.

"No, sorry. But still, I think you wouldn't have to hide your face if you were just a bounty hunter, not in front of us anyway."

"You're right." Reddie confirmed, but didn't explain it anyhow.

Sabine stayed silent and waited. Few minutes passed without either of them saying anything.

"If you are waiting for me to tell you, then you are wasting your time. I will not share that information about me." Reddie broke the silence.

"Ok." Sabine tried to sound understanding but managed to sound disappointed.

"I should go. We will land on Lothal in few hours." Sabine got up and aimed back to her cabin. However, she was stopped by Kanan on her way.

"Did you talk to him?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Did he say something interesting? To be honest, I don't know how to feel about him. I can't see him in the Force and that has never happened to me before." Kanan admitted.

"Yeah. I definitely agree that he is weird. He said he is a bounty hunter."

"What?" Kanan was surprised the same was as Sabine moments ago. "Well, we are _not_ telling Hera that."

"Totally not. But if it makes you feel any better, he said he targets just Imperials and just when he needs money for food and travelling."

"That doesn't help much."

"There's more." Sabine said after a while.

"Is it even worse news?"

"I don't know. But he must have done something really bad in the past, I'm thinking even before he started making his living as bounty hunter. The Empire thinks he is dead and he doesn't want to change that. He said they would kill him."

"Interesting. But I would really love to know why I can't see him in the Force at all. It feels like he doesn't exist unless I am looking directly at him."

Sabine didn't know how to respond and excused herself to get some hours of sleep.

When the ship landed, Reddie was already ready to leave. He glanced out of the ship, but turned back and took out some credits and handed them to Hera. She just stared at it.

"Wow. Is this the usual charge?" She looked at him disbelievingly.

"I guess, is it not enough?" Reddie asked.

"No, it's fine. More than fine, actually."

Reddie chuckled at her comment.

"You know," Hera glanced at Kanan for approval, "if you need another ride somewhere, you can call us. Do you want a contact at us?" Hera asked.

"I would like to." Reddie answered. "Actually, I plan to stay on Lothal just for few days. So I could call you then if you're up to another trip."

Reddie and Hera then linked up their comlinks and Reddie left.

"This is amazing," Hera said, "In one short trip we made more money than by working for Vizago in months."

"So, will we accept his offer and take him wherever he would want to?" Kanan asked.

"For this money? It will pay the fuel and there will still be a lot left for causing trouble to Empire for a pretty long time. And we won't have to do anything risky." Hera listed all the pros.

"That is true." Kanan looked at Sabine.

"We should do it."

Still, Kanan decided he would be careful around this guy and keep an eye on him.

**_Notes: I hope my description of Lothal was truthful._**

**_I hope to reach at least 10 000 words in this story. It's really hard for me to describe more surroundings or what the characters are doing and not to get stuck just with the main plot or description of the scenes that are essential for the main story. _**


	6. Chapter 6

The crew stayed on Lothal, hoping Reddie would ask them for another trip. Four days later, Reddie called. "Reddie here. What would you say about a trip to Arkinnea?"

Hera quickly thought about the location of the planet, but couldn't remember. "I do not know where it is." She admitted.

"In the Expansion Region." Reddie then explained the route.

"Ok, I think that's possible." Hera agreed.

"Where can I find you?" Reddie asked.

"We are at the same place we landed before." Hera informed him.

"I will be there in few hours." Reddie stated.

As promised, Reddie came to the Ghost and they took off. The crew wasn't even surprised that he still just had the backpack. Hera and Kanan went to the cockpit to pilot Ghost and left Reddie with Zeb and Sabine. They all stayed in the main room and sat around the table.

"Do you want to play a round of Dejarik to pass the time?" Zeb asked Reddie.

"I have never played it. I do not know the rules." Reddie answered.

"It's not difficult, we can teach you." Zeb offered.

"Very well then." Reddie agreed.

When the Ghost jumped into the hyperspace, Kanan decided to check on them and found all three lost in a game. He sat at the table and watched them for a while. Since Reddie was just learning all the rules it didn't take much time for Zeb to win. Sabine laughed when the Lasat shouted triumphantly.

Reddie folded his arms: "I guess I would need more time to understand this game," and shook his head.

"So, what brings you to Arkinnea?" Kanan brought up.

"Just some business." Reddie shrugged.

Kanan understood that Reddie didn't want to talk about it so he decided to try another topic he would want to know something about.

"Do you know much about Jedis?"

"Yes." There was a simple reply.

"What about the Force?" Kanan continued.

"Yes."

"You are invisible. In the Force, I mean." Kanan explained.

"I know." Reddie nodded, but said nothing more.

"How is that possible?" Kanan really wanted to know.

"What do you know of Taozins?" Reddie asked him in return.

"Not much." Kanan said.

"Taozins are creatures invisible in the Force. They were believed to be extinct, but I happened to meet one some time ago," Reddie paused.

Then he fumbled in his pockets and took out a small amulet. It was a flask full of milky substance. Reddie held it just to show it to the crew, than quickly hid it in his clothes.

"It can be rather useful. The Force users can't sense me as long as I have it and it may help in a combat."

"Yeah," Kanan agreed, "it is efficient." he mumbled.

_He is full of surprises,_ Kanan thought. _Who is he hiding from? It's not like there are many Force users out there. I really need to be careful around this guy_. "Where did you find that taozin?" Kanan asked hopefully. He could use a similar amulet.

"On Coruscant. But it happened long time ago."

"No way could such a beast live on Coruscant!" Kanan exclaimed.

"Have you ever been to the lower levels? Or the underground? There are, or were, I do not know about today's situation there, many creatures that were supposedly extinct or some you wouldn't expect in the Capital." Reddie explained.

"No, we weren't allowed to go to lower levels back then." Kanan looked sad, full of memories of the Jedi Temple.

"How old are you, anyway?" Sabine asked.

"Old enough to remember chancellor Valorum." Reddie chuckled. "Thankfully my race does not age as quickly as humans do, so if no one kills me I might have several decades ahead."***

"One more game?" Reddie beckoned to Zeb probably hoping to end the conversation.

"Prepare to lose." Zeb grinned.

Reaching Arkinnea took much longer than the previous trip to Lothal, but it went smooth as well. When the Ghost landed, the whole crew came out of the ship examining the environment. Even though the planet was under the Empire's influence, they didn't see any soldiers in the small town. They probably stayed in the capital city and didn't bother to watch over towns or villages spread though the mountainous and wooded planet.

Hera came to Reddie and asked him: "Do you want us to wait for you for few days?"

The man ran his eyes over the town while considering the offer.

"No," he finally decided, "I think I will stay here a bit longer than usual. But it was nice to travel with you." Reddie said as a goodbye and handed Hera some credits.

Kanan felt relieved that Reddie was leaving them, even though he was a source of a relatively safe income. On the other hand, Sabine hoped they would meet again and said her good bye just as: "See you soon," and waved.

**_Notes: *** I couldn't find anywhere, if that is true or not, but I would like it to be the truth. But it will probably be same as the humans. But this is my story. My rules._**

**_I would like to ask you for a feedback about my English language. Are there sentences that are difficult to understand? Do I use some words inappropriately? Are my sentences stylistically correct? I would be grateful for any comments and reviews referring to it._**


	7. Chapter 7

Two months passed since rebels went with Reddie to Arkinnea and he hadn't called them. Sabine's hope that he would come back was decreasing. It wasn't like she would like him or something, but she was still curious who he was. She had few sketches of him in her notebook. Once she even did a research and made a list of possible races that he could belong to. Sadly there was not much information she could use to narrow it down.

The Ghost landed on Lothal. The crew needed money again and decided to ask Vizago for a job. They approached the small camp and aimed straight to Vizago's tent. He was sitting in front of it, legs casually on the table.

"Hey! How's my favourite crew?" He yelled at them from distance. Kanan just smiled politely. "If you're looking for a job I think I might have something for you." Vizago smiled wickedly. Hera sighed. He would give them a dangerous task and pay them so little they would have to accept another of his offers.

Hera's comlink beeped. It startled her a bit. She wasn't expecting a call from Fulcrum and there were not many more people who had a contact on her. Kanan looked questioningly at her. Hera shrugged and accepted the call.

"Hi, Reddie here. Do you remember me?" a voice asked. Sabine smiled broadly.

"Yes, of course." Hera confirmed.

"Ok, here's the thing: I'm on Garel and I need to get out. Quickly. Can you come for me? And I mean right now."

Hera furrowed. "Something happened?" She asked.

"Yeaaah, _kind of..."_ He prolonged and trailed off. "The Empire. And few other people. I'd pay you double; it could be a bit dangerous. But they don't know where I am at the moment. Can I send you the coordinates?" Reddie asked.

Hera looked at Kanan silently asking for his opinion. Kanan glanced at Vizago, then back to Hera and nodded.

"Yes. We're coming." Hera ended the call and received the exact coordinates.

"It seems we've got something better to do." Sabine laughed at Vizago, whose mood visibly changed to the worse. Kanan smiled apologetically, but turned around and was glad he didn't have to risk his life for the smuggler.

Reddie was lucky they were on Lothal at the moment. Garel was a planet which was located near Lothal. The crew had to enter the hyperspace and in few minutes they arrived. The place seemed abandoned. They opened the platform and got out of the ship.

Two Imperials soldiers appeared near. Kanan and the rest of the crew tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, but the soldiers noticed them and walked to them. They didn't seem hostile, but Sabine hid a blaster behind her back and Zeb casually leaned on his bo-rifle.

"Good morning, have you this man?" The trooper showed him the datapad. In the picture, there was a familiar hooded figure.

"Well," Kanan thought, "I am sorry, but it could be anyone with that hood. Don't you have a better picture?" Kanan pretended to cooperate.

"No, we don't. It wouldn't help anyway," one of them shrugged sadly, "I don't think anyone has ever seen his face."

Hera looked at the datapad briefly. "No, we haven't seen him."

"Well, be careful, he is very dangerous. If you meet him, contact us immediately." The soldier ordered.

"Yes, of course." Kanan nodded. Then both soldiers left. Kanan turned around as he heard a whistle. Reddie was leaning on a container. He carried something in his left hand and had the whole arm pressed tightly against his body. He casted a quick glance at the surroundings and then walked slowly to the ship.

"I am glad you made it. Let's leave immediately." He said silently.

Sabine noticed he was acting weirdly. Well, weirder than usually. Was that small package so important that he held it so firmly? They got on board and Hera immediately took off having Kanan as a co-pilot.

Reddie sat heavily down to the table.

"Is everything alright?" Sabine asked. She noticed how he had always moved elegantly and now he seemed to be exhausted or something.

"Not really." Reddie said and then hissed in pain as he put the package on the table. Then he put his hand back to his side. "But I can deal with it." He added.

"Are you injured?" She asked.

"I was shot." Reddie admitted.

He reached for the package and opened it. It was a med-kit. He took out a bacta patch. Sabine sat to him:

"Let me help you with that." She took the patch and opened the wrap. Reddie reached for it, but Sabine pulled it away.

"I will do it." She said. Reddie hesitated.

"Fine." He sighed. He moved his hand and exposed the wound. Sabine took a piece of cloth from the med-kit and dried the blood around the wound.

"Does it hurt much?" She asked.

"It's not that bad." Reddie said. "I've been through worse."

Sabine felt a small victory when she uncovered more skin to she could attach the bacta. His skin colour was black. She tried to recall where she hid the list about possible races and imagined how many she can cross out. Then she finally attached the bacta patch to Reddie's side and got up.

"You should rest now. It should heal in few days."

"Thank you." Reddie said.

"Do you have a place to go?" Sabine asked.

"A place for resting and healing? Where are we going, anyway?" Reddie asked curiously.

"I think we're going back to Lothal." Sabine answered. "I'll ask." And she left.

"Hera?" Sabine walked to the cockpit. "Are we going back on Lothal?"

Hera turned. "Yes, we might actually stay there for few days to refuel and come up with some plan. There are some containers with weapons that the Empire is transporting and we would like to steal them."

Sabine nodded. "Cool. We haven't messed with the bucketheads for a while."

"Did Reddie tell you why he was being chased?" Kanan asked.

"No, but I will ask him." Sabine replied. "He was shot, actually. Do you think he could stay on board to heal for few days?" Sabine pleaded.

"It's not a good idea. Taking him somewhere is fine, but allowing him to stay? We know nothing about him but I am pretty sure he's a criminal." Kanan stated.

"Well, we are kind of criminals too." Hera smiled.

"He needs to rest. He's injured." Sabine folded the arms.

"He can stay during a day but I don't want him on the ship while we're sleeping." Kanan decided and didn't leave any room for arguing.

"Fine." Sabine left and went back to Reddie. She found him and Zeb playing Dejarik again.

"You should be resting." Sabine repeated.

"I'm alright." Reddie said even though he had his hand placed on the wound and didn't move much. Sabine sighted.

"When you finish the game you should go to the cabin and get some sleep."

"Yes, ma'am." Reddie saluted and Zeb laughed.

"You can stay for few hours so you could rest." Sabine explained. Reddie nodded. The game lasted for another ten minutes. Once during the game Reddie was even winning, but in the end Zeb mercilessly destroyed Reddie's figures and won.

Sabine accompanied Reddie to the cabin.

"How did you even manage to get shot?" she asked.

"Well, I had a small disagreement during a job."

"Your target fought back?" Sabine asked.

"No. I was undercover. But I found out more than my client wished for, so he decided it would be safer to kill me." Reddie explained.

"That's terrible." Sabine remarked.

"Yes, it is. But that's the risk of the profession. I should have taken it into account." Reddie said.

"You are saying it as it was your fault."

"Well, it partially was. I should have been more careful." Reddie explained.

"What was that information you found out?" Sabine asked curiously.

"Something that would probably destroy the whole royal family of Garel." Reddie chuckled. "But I don't really care about it." He shrugged.

"What was it?" Sabine tried again.

"Well, apparently the heir to the throne has two children with a lower class woman which is unacceptable there. Besides, the king had arranged a marriage for his son already." Reddie told Sabine.

"That could ruin someone's day." Sabine noted. Reddie sat on the bed and put down the backpack.

"Good night." Sabine smiled and left.

Reddie lied on the bed thinking how he deserved the girl's attention, but he fell asleep very soon.

Six hours later Kanan walked to Reddie's cabin. He was surprised, that the injured man was asleep. He was expecting him sitting at the table, but apparently Sabine was right about his condition. Reddie must have been exhausted. He could have been escaping from those soldiers for a long time as far as Kanan knew.

"Reddie?" Kanan whispered. The man woke up with a deep breath and immediately sat.

"Yes?" He asked.

"It's time for you to go." Kanan said already feeling a bit guilty as he saw how tired their guest was.

"Sure." Reddie nodded and sat on the edge of the bed slowly, testing the injury.

Then he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. Before he stood up he put on his backpack. Kanan walked out being followed by Reddie.

"How long were you escaping?" Kanan asked, interested why he was so exhausted.

"Almost two days." Reddie replied.

"And you left your injury untreated the whole time?" Kanan turned to him.

"There was no time." Reddie shrugged.

"That's really long." Kanan noted.

Hera and Sabine waited outside of the ship.

"Why do you like this planet so much?" Reddie asked.

"It's complicated." Hera answered in a same way Reddie did once.

"Of course." He nodded. "Anyway, thank you. You were very helpful." Reddie handed Hera credits. It was much more than previously.

"Farewell." He nodded in greeting and walked away.

**_Notes: I am not sure how I want this story to continue. I have few ideas, but I can't make up my mind. So please be patient for updates. I almost finished the eight chapter, so that will come out soon, but I am struggling with the outcome of the ninth chapter, so that could take some time._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Notes: Let's make a jump to the future where Ezra already joined the crew…_**

**_(Hera doesn't exactly know Reddie is a bounty hunter, just saying...)_**

**_Takes place in/after the Call of Action._**

_Kanan stood firmly in front of the elevator. The Inquisitor slowly walked to him, smiling. The whole area was full of stormtroopers. Kanan used his lightsaber to disable the elevator to prevent Pau'an from following Ezra and the rest._

_ Then Kanan attacked to buy some time for Hera, who flew to the top of the tower and picked up Zeb, Sabine and Ezra. Then she steadied the ship and avoided the gunfire._

_"Specter two, get out of here!" Kanan yelled to the comlink. He was being firmly held by the Force against the wall._

_"Not an option, Kanan!" Hera said._

_"No time! Go!" Kanan tried to persuade her._

_"We can't." Ezra almost cried desperately. "Hera!"_

_The gunfire was too heavy, she had to leave…_

* * *

_"I think we found something." Sabine said and shared the information stolen from the Imperial ship._

_Kanan was held near Lothal on the cruiser. They had a chance to save him…_

Hera, Ezra, Sabine and Zeb were sitting at the table and looking at the hologram of the Imperial cruiser. They needed a plan but whatever they came up with had lots of weaknesses. And they had no idea how to cope with the Inquisitor.

The basics they thought about were: Hera piloting and sending an Imperial Tie to the cruiser, which would cause an electromagnetic discharge and disable all devices on board. That would allow them to land and get a few minutes of time. Sabine would arrange her explosives, and Zeb with Hera would hold back stormtroopers. Ezra would go to collect Kanan and Chopper would stay on their ship and keep it ready for escape.

But the problem was Ezra couldn't go alone. If he ran into the Inquisitor, he wouldn't stand much a chance. And they couldn't all go together, if they were separated then the Imperials would have to concentrate on more targets.

"We need someone. One more person who can go with the kid." Zeb motioned to Ezra.

"We are on our own in this." Hera shook her head. Sabine rested her hands on the table and she thought hard._ How to adjust the plan to fit for four people and Chopper?_

But then she got an idea. "And what if there is someone who may be able to help us?" Sabine lighted up.

"Who?" Ezra asked.

"Reddie." Sabine smiled.

"Why would he help us?" Hera asked.

"We can at least try." Sabine shrugged.

"Who is Reddie?" Ezra asked.

"Sabine's mysterious boyfriend." Zeb burst out.

"What?" Ezra looked disappointed.

"No, he is not." Sabine defended herself. "He is…" Sabine thought for a moment. "…well, we don't know much about him, but I think he could help. At least he could know what to do. He has some experiences with missions, going undercover and stuff."

"Well, it's not like we would have any more options." Hera said. She handed her comlink to Sabine.

"Do you want _me _to call him?" Sabine looked surprised.

"Yes. You are the only one who he actually talked to here." Hera explained.

"Ok." Sabine inhaled deeply and called.

"Reddie?" She asked.

"Sabine? What's going on?" Reddie asked. He obviously wasn't used to receiving calls.

"Hi. Ehm, you know, I probably wouldn't call you, but I really had to try…" Sabine blabbered shakily.

"Something happened?" Reddie sounded confused.

"Yes." Sabine confirmed. "Do you…? Do you remember Kanan?" Sabine asked.

"The Jedi? Of course."

"The Empire captured him. We don't know what to do." Sabine confessed. "We can't leave him."

"And you need my help to get him out? Is that why you're calling?" Reddie checked Sabine's intentions.

"Yes. He is on the Imperial cruiser orbiting Lothal, but they will soon leave." Sabine explained.

"I've heard much about your crew…Why is suddenly an attack at some cruiser difficult for you?" Reddie asked curiously.

"It's because of the Inquisitor. We can't fight him. Only Kanan could." Sabine trailed off.

"Inquisitor? Who is he?" Reddie asked.

Ezra leaned over the table to say something to Reddie, but Hera stopped him and gestured to him to stay silent.

"Someone really dangerous. He has a lightsaber and his task is to search for Jedis and kill them." Sabine explained.

"And he is aboard?" Reddie asked.

"Yes." Sabine waited.

"And you say he is a bit more powerful than your Jedi?"

"Well, yes." Sabine admitted, but hoped she could still convince Reddie to help them. "But…" She started.

"I agree." Reddie said.

"What?" Sabine asked surprisingly.

"I will help you to get the Jedi out." Reddie stated.

Sabine smiled broadly. "Thank you!" She burst out.

Reddie chuckled. "Save that for later, when the mission is accomplished."

* * *

Reddie walked on board. The crew was awaiting him already. Ezra eyed him suspiciously, but didn't say anything because it seemed no one else minded his covered face.

"Oh, I see you have the blueprints." Reddie said and sat at the table not caring about the new member of the crew.

"Yes. We do." Hera said and briefly explained their ideas and the mission. "… and Ezra here," she motioned to Ezra, "can use the Force to find the exact position of Kanan. And we thought…" Hera hesitated. "…that you could go with him."

Reddie nodded. "Yes. Your plan doesn't sound bad."

"So you will come with us?" Sabine asked.

"Sure. I did some research and I don't think the Inquisitor could cause much trouble." Reddie explained.

"Didn't you mistake him for someone else? He _will _cause trouble for us." Ezra blurted.

"You are Kanan's padawan, aren't you?" Reddie asked.

"Yes." Ezra said proudly. "And who are you?" Ezra asked in return.

"Just Reddie." The stranger shrugged.

"It just doesn't feel right." Ezra folded his arms. _Something is wrong about him,_ Ezra thought.

Reddie chuckled. "I had a very similar conversation with your master. You can't see me in the Force."

Ezra's eyes widened. "How do you know? And how do you do that?"

"We don't have time for explanations now. Just concentrate on the mission." Reddie brushed him off.

* * *

The Rebels flew near the cruiser.

The Tie was released and sent to land on the cruiser…

All electronics blacked out and all the stormtroopers lost consciousness…

They landed and the crew with Reddie got on board unnoticed…


	9. Chapter 9

Ezra cut a hole in the wall with his lightsaber and everyone crawled through. They all aimed into the cells. But before they ran through few corridors, the stormtroopers started waking up.

"Now, Ezra and I will go together to get the Jedi. You" Reddie turned to face Hera, Sabine and Zeb. "You go in the other direction and distract them. The stormtroopers will follow you when they wake up and we will have a clear path."

They split up. Reddie followed Ezra to the cells. Exactly as he said, they didn't run into anyone on their way. When they reached the prison, Ezra stopped for a moment to find with the Force which cell was the right one. Soon he chose and opened the door.

Kanan was tied to a table with his head lowered. He didn't react at all until Ezra called his name.

Kanan looked at him: "You shouldn't have come, but I am glad you did." he whispered.

Ezra saddened at the sight and grew angry as he imagined what the Empire could have done to him. Reddie on the other hand seemed completely composed as he walked to Kanan and untied him.

The Jedi fell forward, but Reddie caught him and supported him.

"Reddie." Kanan acknowledged him with a small smile. Then he lost conscious.

"Kanan?" Ezra was immediately at his side.

"We need to get out as quickly as possible." Reddie said and tossed Kanan over his shoulder to carry him.

"Ok."

Reddie's comlink beeped when they left the cell.

"Stormtroopers found our ship, don't go back there!" Hera warned them.

"Where are you now?" Reddie asked.

"We are on our way to docks. We will try to steal one of their ships."

"We will do the same. Don't wait for us." Reddie said.

"No way. We can't leave without you."

"It could help. It would create a diversion, if you fly back to Ghost and attack them or something. Maybe they would think no one else remained on the cruiser and we could sneak out." Reddie explained.

"Ok. You made your point. Did you find Kanan already?" Hera agreed finally.

"Yes, we've got him. He is unconscious at the moment, but he's fine." Ezra joined the conversation.

"Good. Call us when you're out."

Reddie and Ezra ran through the corridors. Once they came across few stormtroopers, but Ezra reflected their shots with his lightsaber and Reddie took out a blaster and shot them.

"And I actually wondered if you had any weapons at all," Ezra teased him.

Few minutes later they finally reached the docks.

"I hope there won't be many stormtroopers in there." Ezra said and opened the door and froze with shock.

The whole place was full of soldiers pointing their blasters at them. In the middle the Inquisitor stood with a victorious smile.

"Surrender. You have no chance." He said and ignited his lightsaber for effect. Ezra looked at Reddie, who seemed to be calm.

He lowered Kanan on the floor carefully and told Ezra: "Stay with him, I will take care of this."

Then he took few steps toward the Inquisitor.

"Actually. It's you who has no chance. Let us go and you will stay alive." Reddie suggested.

Their enemies laughed.

"And who are you actually?" Inquisitor pointed the lightsaber at him.

"Someone you don't want to make angry." Reddie warned him.

Ezra glanced over the area. They were greatly outnumbered and there was no chance they would win this fight. _And even if we run, we can't get off the ship,_ Ezra thought.

"I think I will take the risk." Inquisitor laughed.

"Very well." Reddie said darkly. Then he took out his weapon and ignited it.

_A lightsaber?_ Ezra was shocked.

The Inquisitor seemed to be surprised too when he saw the black laser blade. Ezra noticed it wasn't a typical lightsaber as its blade was flat and the black colour wasn't typical as well. Reddie drew his lightsaber against the Inquisitor, who managed to shake off the shock. Both men slowly approached each other and sized each other up. Then Reddie attacked.

Inquisitor blocked the first blow but Reddie swung his weapon fiercely and Inquisitor could merely defend himself. Ezra watched the fight with interest, but never left Kanan's side.

Inquisitor realised that his opponent was a very good swordsman and pushed him back with the Force so he could change his tactic. Reddie obviously wasn't expecting this and he fell on his back.

His hood was taken off in process.

Reddie quickly jumped to his feet and raised his hand to pull it back on, but the damage was already done, so he lowered his hand back. Ezra was shocked with his appearance. The Inquisitor as well.

Reddie looked the Inquisitor in the eye.

"You shouldn't have done this." He growled and raised his lightsaber.

"It can't be…" Inquisitor whispered. Was it fear in his voice?

He looked around and commanded: "Shoot him!"

Before the stormtroopers could react, Reddie stretched his free hand and threw all the soldiers through the whole area with the Force.

Ezra gasped. _He can use the Force!_

Now Inquisitor looked nervously at discarded soldiers having second thoughts about fighting his opponent. He wasn't given much time to decide whether to run or not, because Reddie attacked him again. Even though Inquisitor used both blades of his lightsaber he couldn't find an opening he could use for attacking as Reddie moved his blade so quickly and effectively.

At one point, Inquisitor didn't manage to shield himself and Reddie cut him in his leg. Inquisitor fell to his knees and even though he raised his lightsaber in defence, it was too late to deflect Reddie's lightsaber which found its way into Inquisitor's chest.

The Pau'an dropped his lightsaber and his body felt on the floor lifelessly.

* * *

Reddie returned to Ezra and Kanan.

"You look scary." Ezra remarked.

"Well, it helped, didn't it?" Reddie answered annoyed that his identity was revealed.

"Why didn't you tell us you are a Jedi?" Ezra asked.

"Because I am not!" Reddie yelled at him.

"But your lightsaber…" Ezra started arguing.

"Stop asking me." Reddie growled and put on his hood, which hid his face completely. "And it's not a lightsaber, it's a darksaber."

Reddie knelt next to Kanan to lift him and carried him to a ship. Ezra followed, full of questions. They left the cruiser and Reddie called Hera so they could arrange the meeting point.

Before they reached Ghost, Kanan woke up. He was a bit disoriented at first, but he soon realised what happened and where he was. He soon noticed the tension between his padawan and Reddie.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well…" Ezra started, but was interrupted by Reddie.

"Nothing happened."

Kanan eyed them suspiciously.

"We ran into the Inquisitor." Ezra said eventually. "And you should have seen his face," Ezra laughed, "The great and scary Inquisitor was scared of Reddie. If we weren't surrounded by those bucketheads and you were alright, I would have enjoyed it."

"You met the Inquisitor? How did you escaped?" Kanan asked.

"I killed him." Reddie said. "I told you he wouldn't cause any trouble." He turned to Ezra.

Kanan wanted to find out more, but Reddie attached their ship to Ghost and they left it. Both Reddie and Ezra supported Kanan as they walked to the hall in Ghost. Hera and Sabine ran to them with joy. Hera carefully hugged Kanan.

"We missed you."

Sabine hugged Reddie. "Thank you so much for help."

Reddie was glad at that moment that no one could see his face, as he was completely shocked. Then he smiled and returned the hug briefly.

"I helped too." Ezra said silently.

"Of course you did, kid." Zeb clapped him on the back.

"Not funny." Ezra remarked.

But their moment of peace and happiness ended rather quickly, because Imperials sent some TIEs after them. They helped Kanan to sit down at the table. Hera then ran to the cockpit to jump the ship to the hyperspace.

Sabine called at Reddie: "Let's go shoot them!" They both ran away to inbuilt weapons in the ship.

Ezra stayed with Kanan. "Do you know what a darksaber is?" Ezra asked.

"It used to be a Jedi weapon, but some warrior clans stole it. Why do you ask?"

"Reddie has it. He killed the Inquisitor with it."

"Where did he find it?" Kanan asked more for himself.

"Who is he?" Ezra asked.

"We don't know, Ezra. He is very secretive about himself."

"Who else other than Jedis can use the Force?" Ezra asked again.

"Siths. And some other creatures depending on their midi-chlorian level. Why?"

"Reddie used the Force to push away all the stormtroopers in the docks. And he told me he wasn't a Jedi." Ezra explained.

"What?" Kanan was shocked and decided he would find out who Reddie is.

Hera joined them: "I set our coordinates away from Lothal. I think we should avoid that planet for a while. How are you feeling?" She asked Kanan.

"I am fine." Kanan smiled at her.

To be continued…

**_Notes: I think you must hate me right now. But I promise you a big revelation in the next chapter._**

**_And I kind of hate myself too… I JUST KILLED MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER! What is wrong with me?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Notes: I am sorry it took me so long._**

Reddie and Sabine returned to the main room. The rest of the crew was sitting at the table.

"It seems we won." Sabine smiled at everyone.

"We sure did." Hera nodded and smiled back.

"Where are we going?" Reddie asked.

"Nowhere particular – just away from Lothal." Hera said.

"Ok." Reddie nodded.

"Aren't you even a little happy that we succeeded?" Sabine asked him.

"I think I lost. Inquisitor pushed off my hood when we fought and it's just a matter of time till someone checks the security footage and exposes me." Reddie explained.

"Why is it so bad? They would probably be afraid of you as the Inquisitor was." Ezra said.

"The Inquisitor was afraid of you?" Sabine asked.

"You knew each other?" Ezra joined the questioning.

"Yes, he was and no, we have never met." Reddie answered.

"Ezra told me you used the Force." Kanan said out of nowhere. "Who are you?"

"Do you really want to know?" Reddie asked.

"Yes, I do." Kanan confirmed.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore, since the Empire knows…" Reddie trailed off. "But promise me first you won't try to kill me."

"That's not a problem. I still feel a bit dizzy I am glad I can sit." Kanan stated.

"Very well, then." Reddie agreed. He raised his hands and slowly removed his hood. The whole crew (except for Ezra) gasped in surprise. Reddie's skin was red but covered with black tattooed ornaments. His head was hairless but with short horns. His yellow eyes bored into Kanan's. Reddie looked amused by their reactions. Then he looked at Sabine.

"Well, I definitely did not expect that."

"I told you a have a specific appearance." Reddie said. "But you don't know me." He pointed out as he turned back to Kanan.

"No. Should I?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know. But I thought someone had mentioned me at your Temple. I am Darth Maul and I am sith lord. Well, a former one I guess."

Kanan froze with shock. "It can't be…"

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how bad is this?" Sabine turned to Kanan.

"Seven?" Reddie guessed.

"Master Kenobi killed you. You couldn't have survived that." Kanan refused to believe.

"The Dark side makes many impossible things possible. But it still took me few months to fully recover."

"Could you maybe explain to us what all of this means?" Hera interrupted.

"Oh, of course." Reddie/Maul answered. "Emperor Palpatine is a Sith lord. He used to be my master."

"You killed a Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn." Kanan said.

"Yes, I did." Maul confirmed.

"Why didn't you come back after you recovered?" Kanan asked.

"Darth Sidious didn't care for me."

Kanan snorted. "Siths don't really do that."

Maul looked at him murderously. "He took my journal and wrote about my death on Naboo before I went there. He could have at least warned me! But he found another apprentice instead."

"So you hid and planned revenge?"

"No. Darth Plagueis, who helped me heal and taught me."

"I thought there were always just two Siths at the time."

"It was a bit more complicated back then. But Sidious killed Plagueis soon. And I heard Sidious's apprentice died during the Clone wars."

"Yes, count Dooku." Kanan nodded. "What do you plan to do now?" Kanan asked.

"I will leave wherever we land and you will never ever meet me again." Maul explained.

"If you are an enemy of Jedis, why did you never even try to kill Kanan or me?" Ezra asked.

"I am not interested in killing Jedis anymore. Besides it would be useless."

"But what if you could return to the Empire thanks to it?"

"I don't want to join the Empire."

"Could you defeat the Emperor?" Sabine asked out of the blue.

"What? No way, he is too powerful." Maul shook his head.

"And what if you and Kanan fought him together?"

"Still, we wouldn't stand a chance. He killed four Jedi Masters who attacked him at a time."

"What will you do now, if the Empire knows you didn't die?" Hera asked.

"I will try not to get killed, probably." Maul shrugged.

"Do, or do not…" Ezra said.

"…there is no try. Yes, I've heard that." Maul finished.

Maul's comlink beeped. He just glanced at it. "Something happened?" Sabine asked.

"The Empire just shut me down." Maul explained.

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked.

"No one bothered to deactivate my account as I was believed to be dead. So I have always had access to Imperial's secret files. I even hacked in to get a higher clearance."

"That's so cool!" Sabine said. "And no one noticed it?"

"No. I think they weren't even looking for any intrusion."

"Does this mean you know all sorts of Imperial's secrets?" Hera asked with interest.

"Yes, I do." Maul looked at her. "You interested?"

"Well, it could help us." Hera looked at Kanan questioningly. "Can I speak with you?"

"Sure." Kanan agreed. Hera got up and walked away. Kanan followed her.

* * *

"Is he really dangerous?" Hera asked.

"Hera, he is a Sith lord, of course he is. He could kill us all without an effort." Kanan didn't like where Hera was heading.

"Well, he didn't…" Hera smiled nervously.

"What are you implying?"

"Don't you think he could join us? He said he has nowhere to go and now he's the Empire's enemy."

"You can't be serious. He used to kill Jedis!" Kanan exclaimed.

"I know, but that was long time ago. And he saved your life. He wouldn't do it if he still cared about that. Besides he knows the Empire, he could help us so much."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kanan shook his head.

Hera sighed. But she didn't give up.

* * *

"What do you think they are talking about?" Ezra asked.

"About me?" Maul suggested.

"Do you think it's possible that they are discussing that you could stay?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know, maybe. But that would be pointless, I wouldn't stay."

"Why not?"

"There are too many Jedis."

Sabine chuckled. "There is just Kanan and Ezra."

"But what about the rest of them?"

"Rest of them? There are more Jedis?" Ezra was confused.

"Yes. Why, did you think Kanan was the only one who survived Order 66?" Maul looked at him.

"He never mentioned anyone." Ezra shrugged.

Kanan and Hera returned and sat back to the table. Kanan sighed. "We discussed something." He started.

"Why did you never tell your padawan about other Jedis?" Maul interrupted him. "It could raise the spirit to know you are not alone."

"What do you mean? Other Jedis?" Kanan didn't understand.

"Wait a moment… You don't know?" Maul was surprised. "You are not in contact with them?"

"With who?" Kanan asked.

"With other Jedis who survived Order 66. I thought you are a part of a bigger rebellion." Maul explained.

"We are." Hera confirmed.

"You know who survived?" Kanan was shocked.

"Yes, I've read the reports."

"Who?"

"Well, Master Yoda escaped. Then Obi-Wan Kenobi – he sent message to all survivors and disappeared." Maul listed. "I am not sure about Anakin Skywalker. I've read files which said he was in the Temple during the Order, but there is no mention about what happened. He was probably killed by Darth Vader."

"That's amazing! I didn't know they survived." Kanan laughed.

"Anyway, we wanted to offer you to stay with us." Hera said.

Maul looked at her. "Like the part of your crew?"

"Yes. I think it could be mutually beneficial. We could use your intel about the Empire and you wouldn't have to face them alone."

Maul smiled slightly. "Sounds great."

Sabine smiled too. "Welcome aboard."

**_Notes: I changed Maul's history a bit. I don't really want him to meet Obi-Wan during The Clone Wars and I DON'T want him to kill Satine. So in this story, he didn't (even though is't not really important here). And it would be amazing if Darth Plagueis healed him so he wouldn't have the robotic legs..._**


End file.
